thegleeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine Corazon
Sunshine Corazon is an extremely talented singer and the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine is portrayed by Charice Pempengco. Character History Season Two: Audition: Sunshine is sitting in the courtyard when New Directions perform "Empire State Of Mind." During the performance Rachel Berry notices that Sunshine is singing along. Sunshine later enters the girl's bathroom where Rachel is posting flyers for the Glee Club. Rachel begins to talk to Sunshine, who due to listening to her music is unable to hear her at first. Rachel mistakes this for Sunshine not being able to understand English and begins to talk to her very slowly, encouraging her to join Glee Club to sway in the background. Sunshine thanks Rachel, who then proceeds to hang more posters. Sunshine then begins to sing "Telephone" which visibly shocks Rachel who eventually joins in. The two perform the song until Sue Sylvester forces them to stop. Thrilled at the performance Sunshine agrees to join the club however Rachel claims that she will get back to her. Rachel later approaches Sunshine at her locker and gives her directions to a crack house, telling her that auditions for the Glee Club will be held there. Sunshine later returns to school and Rachel apologizes to her. Sunshine states that the people at the crack house stole her sheet music and so Rachel offers to buy her some more. Sunshine then officially auditions for New Directions with the song "Listen" and receives an enormous applause from the rest of the club. Will Shuester soon welcomes Sunshine to the club and gives her the rehearsal schedule. However, Sunshine and Dustin Goolsby inform Will that she has transferred to Carmel High School and is now a part of Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine tells Will that she would of stayed if it had not been for Rachel. Night Of Neglect: Sunshine is revealed to have joined the Carmel High Academic Decathlon Team and competed against Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang on the Smarty Pants Show. Sunshine was beaten however, by a combination of Brittany's knowledge of cat diseases and Artie's knowledge of white rappers. Sunshine later returns to McKingley to offer her services for the glee club's Night Of Neglect benefit concert. Sunshine promises that if she was allowed to perform she would be able to convince her 600 twitter follows to attend. Rachel and several other members of New Directions do not trust Sunshine but Noah Puckerman manages to win them over and allow her to audition. Sunshine then sings "All By Myself" and is promised the closing slot in the concert. Dustin Goolsby later pulls Sunshine out of the concert and Santana Lopez informs the group that her twitter account states that she will not be performing. New York: Rachel catches Sunshine throwing up in the bathroom of the Nationals arena and assumes that she has resorted to bulimia in the wake of her joining Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine reveals that she is barfing because she is nervous and that Vocal Adrenaline has taken away her love of singing. Rachel is skeptical of Sunshine's story and attempts to brush her claims away until Sunshine stands up for herself, stating that when she attended McKingley High she heard that the glee club was a safe place for outsiders and that Rachel made her the only person that didn't feel safe. Rachel is genuinely affected by these words and Sunshine reveals that she is going to the Philippine Embassy in order to revoke her visa and escape Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel then reveals her motives for sending her to a crack house and convinces her to go on stage and perform. Sunshine then performs "As Long As You're There" with Vocal Adrenaline and receives a tremendous amount of applause. Sunshine is later seen being lifted into the air by her Vocal Adrenaline comrades as they are revealed to have been selected to move on to the next round of Nationals. Performances: #Empire State Of Mind #Telephone #Listen #All By Myself #As Long As You're There Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:New Directions Category:Singers Category:Recurring Characters